Zootopia: Casos de la vida real
by Janyo
Summary: Hoy, en un episodio más de "Zootopia: Casos de la vida real" conocerán la desgarradora historia de una parejita de la secundaria, la coneja Julia Saltitos y el zorro Nicolás Salvajeado, cuya historia de amor se tornó en un instante en un cuento de horror. Acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia. 4to desafio de la página de Facebook "Es de Fanfics". [Drabble/Parodia]


**Zootopia: Casos de la vida real**

Comenzó en la escuela secundaria técnica número 23 de Zootopia, en donde inició esta dulce historia de amor entre dos estudiantes: la coneja, Julia Saltitos y el zorro, Nicolás Salvajeado, se conocieron por primera vez.

Pese a las evidentes diferencias biológicas y tabús de la sociedad, la atracción entre los dos fue inevitable, pues cual historia de telenovela, fue amor a primera vista; con sólo mirarse a los ojos se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. Ella quedó impactada por su sonrisa, su personalidad, su carisma, y un sentido del humor sin igual, y a él lo enamoró sus firmes y bien paradas nalgas, sus pronunciadas caderas y esas lindas y tiernas orejitas de coneja que hacían volar su imaginación, les bastó una mirada y una par de palabras para enamorarse y se juraron amor eterno desde el primer día de clases.

A los 3 días, después de que _El Nico_ invitó a _La Juli_ a una inocente cita para comer helados, entre promesas de amor y románticos piropos sobre su agraciada retaguardia, el cánido la convenció de entrar a su unidad habitacional. Aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres, el zorro se acercó a la chica, le dio un cálido y tímido beso en los labios que ella respondió con los brazos abiertos, mientras su lengua saboreó la de ella en una pelea sin tregua dentro de sus bocas, la muestra de afecto subió de intensidad y sin perder más tiempo, el vulpino le introdujo algo más que la lengua y se merendó a la coneja en la mesa del comedor. Esto fue el inicio de una rutina casi diaria por aparearse como conejos cada que estuvieran a solas que no se limitaba a su casa sino en otros finísimos lugares: la misma escuela, en el cine, en la parada de autobuses, en algún baño público y hasta el parque del barrio cual burro en primavera.

Pero a las tres semanas, _La Juli_ le dio la buena noticia al zorro de que sería el futuro padre de sus crías, y _El Nico_ como buen muchacho responsable fue a la tienda a comprar cigarrillos, pero nunca más jamás se volvió a saber de él. Con el corazón destrozado y al borde de la desesperación, la coneja no se rindió y con el apoyo de sus padres y sus 275 hermanos, _La Juli_ dio a luz convirtiéndose en una hembra valiente, luchona y guerrera indomable, y volviéndose madre, padre, estudiante de mayor promedio, porrista, jefe de grupo, rey y reina del baile y zanahoria a la vez.

Aunque la vida de _La Juli_ no ha sido fácil desde entonces, ella sigue adelante sin rendirse dispuesta a cumplir su sueño: volverse la primera policía conejo del fraccionamiento, pero por ahora, sólo asiste a todos los bailongos sabatinos a buscar un nuevo padre para sus bebés y disfruta de su juventud al máximo mientras que la señora Saltitos se hace cargo de las 19 bendiciones de su hija.

 **~Fin**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor:_**

 _Hola, ¿qué les pareció? Sé que no es un escrito muy original, es el clásico chiste de cierto tema muy satirizado en Internet, pero la idea se me ocurrió de pronto y decidí darle una oportunidad usando a los protagonistas de Zootopia. Este fic fue escrito como parte del desafío de drabbles de la página de Facebook: **Es de Fanfics** que consistía en publicar un drabble de no más de 500 palabras sobre cualquier tema y fandom. Principalmente lo escribí para afilar un poco mis habilidades y ver si podía escribir algo que no sobrepasara las 500 palabras y lo logré, sin contar las notas de autor, la historia es de 499 palabras._

 _La historia debe tomarse como humor y nada serio, sin embargo, podemos aprender una valiosa lección y moraleja de este relato: Recuerden chicos en la edad de la punzada: **"Sin gorrito, no hay fiesta"** (sus padres se lo agradecerán). Pues seria todo, espero que les haya gustado, ojalá que la próxima vez escriba algo más largo y creativo. Nos vemos._

 _ **P.D.** Como curiosidad, no soy fanático de la idea de que un conejo y un zorro puedan criar en el universo de Zootopia, obviamente aquí rompí esa regla por motivos humorísticos._

 ** _Edit:_** _En respuesta al review de_ ** _Alicevalentine_**

 _Normalmente respondo los reviews por MP, pero como no tienes cuenta en FF, voy a hacerlo aquí (espero lo vuelvas a leer y no te incomode que te responda ante todo el mundo). ¡Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pues no tiene nada de lemon xD aunque admito que el humor está algo subidito de tono, pero nada tan fuerte. Aún así, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y no, no te odio por tus gustos, me alegra que me compartas tu sincero opinión y respeto tus preferencias, gracias por los comentarios y buenos deseos. Y también me alegra que hayas leído Torpe zorro y que te guste como escribo, ¡Mil gracias! Aunque me gustaría que me dejarás tus impresiones allá, entiendo que no puedas o que FF no deje de fallar como siempre lo hace, pero me basta con saber que también lo leíste todo y lo disfrutaste. Saludos y espero que me puedas leerme en otra ocasión._

 ** _Edit2:_** _En respuesta al review de **Guest**_

 _No, soy mexicano; aunque me da curiosidad, ¿por qué creías que era chileno? Si te refieres por lenguaje florido, lo hice propósito, pero con palabras más propias de mi país ¿o acaso también se usan en Chile? Gracias por leer, ojalá te haya gustado._


End file.
